


You can't escape void

by sylphofbreath



Series: sBurb Gamma [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Gamma session, Fantrolls, God Tier, It's mainly gunna be in the view of Tina because shut up is why, SBURB, Sprites, Trolls, wow did that even make any sense, yeah you heard me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphofbreath/pseuds/sylphofbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We didn't know a game would cause so much trouble.<br/>We didn't know a game could do so much damage.<br/>We didn't know a game would be the end of the world as we know it.<br/>We didn't know a simple game would end us.</p><p>We didn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the Alpha's of my OC's of Nobody Knew, if you haven't read that you might want to go back and read that first.

There's this game i know about, i came across it whilst browsing the web the other day. Usually i'm not into games, but this one sounded interesting. 'You're transported to a whole new world,' is what it says, of course this was in a metaphorical sense. So i decided to give it a go, but apparently it was a multiplayer game, which kind of put me off, but nevertheless i rounded up my three other friends to play it. They all seemed mildly interested and so they gave it a chance. Today is the last day of school, so we have all holidays to play it now. The game even supplies it's own chat link called 'pesterChum,' it didn't take me long to figure out a name.

twistingHailstorm [TH]  began pestering wagingDreams [WD]

TH: sara, are you ready to play?  
WD: Good as gold.  
TH: excellent.  
TH: let us commence the playing of the game.  
WD: Have you contacted the boys yet?  
TH: no, truthfully, i don't want them playing. but because this has to be more than a two player game, i guess i have no choice.  
TH: i'll be back in a moment.

twistingHailstorm [TH] began pestering flailingSummoner [FS]

TH: dale are you ready yet?  
FS: yeah, sure hun just give me a moment.  
TH: fine.  
TH: hurry up.

twistingHailstorm [TH] began pestering ravishHelmsman [RH]

TH: mark don't be a prick and tell me to fuck off but are you ready?  
RH: i fail to see the reason why i should accompany you imbeciles on this stupid 'game' of yours.  
RH: quite frankly i'd prefer to be sitting in a quiet corner and reading.  
RH: but seeming you peasants persist on making me play, i will.  
RH: but know that this by no means says that i like you.  
RH: in fact i still hate your guts.  
TH: i didn't sign up for this shit, just hurry up.

twistingHailstorm [TH] ceased pestering ravishHelmsman [RH]

WD: Alright, I am signing up to be your 'server player', but I haven't the slightest understanding in what that means.  
TH: don't worry, you're not the only one.

I watch as my computer screen lights up with 'waiting for server player connection', until it stops loading and asks me to connect to a client. I click on Dale's chumHandle and once more it loads. after a few moments my screen turns white, and then suddenly shows somebody in his room. 

WD: What is this? Why am I able to see you?  
TH: wait, you can see me? i can see dale.  
WD: Hm, interesting.  
TH: i wouldn't put it that way, i'd say 'more than just a little scary'.   
WD: I guess it would be suitable to put it that way too.  
WD: But I find it more interesting than scary.  
TH: well, whatever you say.  
TH: you're the sherlock here.  
WD: I really don't believe that reference was entirely necessary.  
TH: mmhm.  
TH: but we're getting off track here... what even is this?  
WD: Obviously it is due to the game, I should believe you have that much figured out.  
TH: well duh.  
WD: Perhaps this is one of the key components of this game? I'm not entirely sure why though.  
WD: It seems kind of outlandish to me.  
TH: well, let's just keep going until we figure it out.  
WD: Agreed.

I take the computer mouse in hand and begin fiddling around with the index bar up the top. I tilt my head to the side when a list of strange looking machines pop up, i click on one of them, possibly the largest of them all, and drag it out of the index and sit in the middle of Dale's lounge room floor. What. His dad looks confusedly at it, his face has ‘shock’ written all over it, but he tries to hide it behind his red tinted shades.

FS: hun have you any idea what that was?  
FS: there was an incredible thump coming from the living room.  
TH: yeah, that was me.  
TH: i... i have no idea what's going on.  
FS: could you possibly explain to me how you were able to make such a noise?  
TH: ...  
TH: i'm going to ignore how weird that sounded and just say i'm able to see into your house.  
TH: and apparently i can pick things up and drop things and i'm not sure what else.  
FS: okay, take a step back there darlin, you can see into my house?  
TH: through some view port or something idek.  
FS: actually, i think i may understand what you mean, it seems i can view Mark in his room.  
TH: okay, this is getting just a little weird. hold on, just let me set the rest of this strange equipment up for you, and i'll get back to you in a bit.  
FS: kay hun.

I follow through in what i just said, setting things up all over the house, it seems i could only set two more items up though.

TH: okay, i haven't the slightest clue in what's going on but i just figured out something.  
WD: And what might that be?  
TH: we can deploy some weird equipment into out 'client player's' house.  
TH: because i just did in dale's house.  
WD: Hm, it seems so. I can possibly do that for you, if you want.  
TH: uh, yeah, okay. just, be careful?  
WD: Certainly.

i look out my window and see a huge machine sit itself down on the ground outside, and i stare at it with my jaw agape. It's followed by a loud thunk, and i look up as my mother enters the room.  
"What's that?" She looks out my window... i can't answer her because i don't know myself.  
"I haven't the slightest clue." I can see the shocked look in her eyes, and there seems to be some fear there too. She opens her mouth to say something else, but shuts it again as nothing comes. But she finally breaks the silence with,  
"I'm calling the police."  
"Wait, no, mum, no!" She turns back around to me and gives me a quizzical look.  
"Unless you have an explanation for this, i certainly will be." She closes the door behind her and i sigh. Well, we live about an hour out of town, so they won't be getting here for a while. Suddenly the spare bed next to my desk begins to move, and then disappears altogether, replaced with another strange machine with some sort of needle. Curious, i poke at it, waiting for it to explode or something, but when that doesn't happen i get up and investigate further. And then there's a loud crash on the roof, and i'm back on my computer.

TH: what in the hell was that?  
WD: Sorry, i just put your bed on your roof so i could make room for, i think the faq said it's a totem lathe? I only need to deploy one more thing, that will also be going outside.  
TH: okay, just be careful of my mum, she's calling the police.  
WD: Oh.  
TH: yes 'oh', i don't know what we're going to do when they get here.  
WD: We shall deal with that when the time comes. For now, let us continue to figure this out.  
TH: you're right, as usual.  
WD: I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or insult.  
TH: i don't even know anymore.

I sigh and look up from the computer to the strange machine next to me. I have a feeling today's going to be an intense day.


	2. Chapter 2

I peek around the corner of my room to find mum standing in the kitchen, phone to ear, and mumbling something into the speaker. As silently as i can, i sneak outside, slowly opening and closing the sliding glass door and tiptoe to the strange machines. I look at the smaller of the two machines first, even though it's still incredibly huge. i rap my gloved knuckles on the side of the barrel, a hollow echo rattling through it. i pull myself up on it so the top of the barrel reaches my chest, and knock on the lid. It sounds a lot more solid as it only gives a dull thud. I wipe my brow with the sleeve of my skivvy, it's getting really hot out here, if anything it should be getting colder, because night is fast approaching. The lid of this strange machine has a strange green circle pattern on it, and i cock my eyebrow in confusion. Is it supposed to mean something? If so, what? I have no time to dwell on these questions for very long, because i'm covered in a shadow. I look up to the sky and see my large phoenix statue hovering over me.

A startled shout rips from my lips as i leap off the barrel and roll onto the ground, the statue hitting the top of the machine and breaks to pieces, the lid with the pattern flining off and onto the ground. My heart pounds in my chest and my eyes are wide with fear, but that all seemed to settle down as a teal coloured orb begins to float out of the barrel, glowing and lightly flashing. And then it rushes in my direction, my first thought was that it was rying to attack me, so i grabbed the closest thing, the head of my precious phoenix statue, and threw it at the orb. It erupts in a series of bright flashes before turning a bright white. I close and shield my eyes from the harsh glow, and when i reopen them the orb had obtained the face of the statue, and the head i threw at it had completely disappeared.

Today is getting weirder by the second.

Well, at least the thing wasn't rushing at me anymore. I stand up and take my black leather glove off, reaching out a hand towards it, but it darts away quickly and disappears around a corner. I shake my head and put my glove back on, walking back up to the now lidless machine, and peer inside. there's a teal coloured cylinder inside, and i try to reach in and pull it out but my hands can't fit around it. That's when i notice the wheel just to my side, i give it a spin and the cylinder pops out and i catch it from the air. They're pretty big, and reasonably light weighted, i juggle it from one hand to the other and nod. A second cylinder has taken its place inside the barrel; i climb back down and... and nearly slip on a red card on the ground. I pick the strange card up and look at that too, it's full of rectangular holes with an image embedded in it, one that i can't make out. 

I return to my computer, silently slipping back inside and avoiding mum's attention, and place the items on my bed, i wonder what Sara has to say about this.

WD: Tina, watch out, i am about to throw this statue onto the Cruxtruder (i'm pretty sure that's what the faq called it.)  
WD: Tina, move.  
WD: Oh, wait, silly me. You're not at your computer.  
WD: Well, too late now, i've already let go of it.  
WD: That was a close one, Tina.  
WD: I'm sure you're glad i made you take all those gymnastics classes now, aren't you?  
WD: What, what is that?   
WD: Hm, perhaps that is the kernelsprite the faq talked about.  
WD: I really should cease this talking to myself.  
WD: Oh, good idea, throw the head at it to prototype it.  
WD: Wow, that was more epic than expected.  
WD: What are you doing?  
WD: Get off the Cruxtruder you silly goose.  
WD: Curse your inquisitive nature.  
WD: Yes, that would be a good idea, spin the wheel.  
WD: Wait, you may need this too.  
WD: Well, according to the faq you do.  
WD: Well, i believe this is all i can do for you, for now.  
WD: You have provided us with some invaluable details, Tina.  
WD: I think i may have a fair idea in what we're doing with all these machines now.  
TH: oh wow, nice speech there.  
WD: Welcome back.  
TH: did you miss me? :p   
WD: It was becoming quite tiresome to only be talking to myself.   
WD: That isn't to say i missed you. ;)   
TH: >:o   
WD: That was a joke. I was joking.  
TH: i know.  
WD: Good. Now that we have passed that issue, i would like to explore another. Take the dowel and the card and insert them in the machine.  
TH: wow that sounded wrong.  
WD: You and your dirty mind.  
TH: ;p 

I sit the 'dowel' in sideways and clamp it in, pushing the card in the slot provided, i gather this is what she meant. I pull the lever down and the needles begin to carve grooves into the cylinder. It takes a few minutes, so i sit back into my chair and look at the computer screen.

WD: It seems that the cruxtruder has a countdown.  
WD: It is currently on three minutes and forty seconds.  
TH: oh yeah? what's it counting down to?  
WD: That i have no clue of.  
TH: okay.  
WD: I should also inform you that there are meteors in the sky.  
TH: oh really? like a meteor shower or something?   
WD: Possibly. But, i don't think we get the here, do we?  
TH: well, we must if there's one on show now.  
WD: Perhaps it would be better if you serveyed it in person.  
TH: yeah, probably.

I turn around and look out my window, she was right when she said it was hailing meteors. But this doesn't look like any ordinary meteor shower, (not that i've actually ever seen one.) They seem way too close. Not to mention the sky has turned red, and there's a- holyfucktheresahugeoneheadingrightthisway.

TH: oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh FUCK.   
WD: It seems you have spotted the meteor too.   
TH: no FUCK.   
TH: how could i miss something so fucking HUGE.   
WD: Tina, your totem is ready.   
TH: WHO GIVES A FLYING FUCK ABOUT THIS GAME ANYMORE WE'RE ALL GOING TO FUCKING DIE.   
WD: Hmm.    
TH: WHAT ARE YOU 'HMMING' ABOUT????   
WD: Well, if my calculations are correct, that meteor should arrive by the time that the countdown finishes.   
TH: AND??? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN???   
WD: Well, if you think logically, what if the countdown is related to this meteor?   
WD: What if it is, in fact, a countdown to the apocalypse?   
TH: FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE CAN YOU SPEAK MY LANGUAGE???   
WD: What if this game was the cause of the end of the world?   
WD: And what if the only way to survive, is to play this game?   
TH: ...   
TH: ......    
TH: then that means we have to continue playing the game.   
TH: whether we like it or not we have to finish playing this game.   
WD: Exactly.   
TH: alright.   
TH: what do i have to do with this totem?   
WD: We use the final machine of course.   
WD: The Alchemiter i think it's called.   
TH: okay.   
WD: The rest you are going to have to figure out for yourself. I have no other way to contact you, unless you can somehow take your computer with you.   
TH: see, this is why i need a laptop.   
WD: Indeed. Now, go. Go before the coundown finishes.   
TH: well. okay. but sara, if this truly is the end of the world, and the end of us, i just want to know you've been an excellent friend.   
TH: and i wouldn't have asked for anybody else to say my last words to.   
TH: so, just in case this truly is the last time i get to talk to you, goodbye.   
WD: Thank you, Tina. That means a lot.   
TH: seeya round.   
WD: Indeed.   
TH: <3    
WD: <3 

I try my hardest not to cry, i really do. But i fail miserably. I use the back of my thumb to wip away the tears from my eye, take the totem and sprint out the door, not even caring when my mother calls my name. I look at the timer on the cruxtruder, a minute left, and then to the meteor flying in the air right towards me. I swallow thickly and look around, trying to figure out what to do. Just so i can have both hands free, i sit the totem on the pedastal and begin pulling at levers and pressing buttons. I stop when the laser above the totem begins to move. It comes down and zaps it. A few moments later something flashes on the larger plate, and a large teal sack appears with what looks like a dollar sign on the front. And just like that it disappears again, leaving one measly teal note. I sigh and take it in my hands, it doesn't even have an amount on it, what good would it do anyway? 

Sweat begins to break out on my forehead as my eyes flick to the cruxtruder, twenty seconds left. I turn towards the meteor and swallow, then suddenly my sprite decides to join my side. I furrow my eyebrows and close my eyes, crumpling the note in my hands and opening my left eye a slit. Five seconds. I squeeze the note in my hand so hard it falls to peices, but i don't have enough time to examine it as i'm engulfed in a huge flash of white, not mere moments before the meteor hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one felt a lot more intense to write than the other one, dunno why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably noticed that i put 'fantrolls' in the tags, the reasoning for that is i (obviously) like the idea of the human session screwing up the trolls' session (you know with the whole Jack thing) and i decided, hey, why the fuck not. It's my fansession, i'll do whatever the frick i want.
> 
> Enjoy my screwed up fantrolls, everybody.

**Land of Hollows and Mischief**

I slowly reopen my eyes i'd shut, and i find myself in a dark, mysterious deep blue world. Dark blue clouds cover the skies, moving slightly with the breeze, my long sleeved top does nothing to keep the chill from wrapping around me. I shake my head; surely this must all be a dream? I mean, there's no way a place like this could exist? But deep down, I know it does, and that's really exciting. I head back inside to escape the chilly air, but when I go in I expect to recieve a lecture from mum, but she's nowhere in sight.  
"Mum?" I slowly ask, but receive no answer. "Mum, are you there?" I peer inside her room, but she's not there either. Where could she have gone? Well, that's something i can worry about later, what needs to be done now is to report this to Sara.

TH: are you seeing this? Are you legitimately seeing this strange and beautiful place?  
WD: Yes, yes I am.  
TH: where exactly am i though?  
WD: I, I don't know.  
TH: well, that's helpful.  
WD: You shouldn't expect me to know everything, Tina. I am no Sherlock.  
WD: But, I believe I should be going, Mark is in the middle of deploying my objects and I need to figure this out.  
WD: And you should be helping Dale out.  
TH: yeah, yeah. i get it. talk to you later.

twistingHailstorms [TH] ceased pestering wagingDreams [WD]

I sigh and open up Dale's handle, and begin to explain to him everything he needs to do. Well, everything i've figured out so far. About seven minutes pass and i'm blinded by my computer screen as he's wiped out in a flash of bright white. That's when _they_ decide they want to talk to me.

walingDarkness [WD] began trolling twistingHailstorms [TH]

WD: eΔrthling.  
TH: argh, not you guys again  
WD: you should feel privleged thΔt Δ high blood like me is contΔcting Δ foul blood like you.   
TH: wait, you're a different one, aren't you?  
WD: whΔt Δre you on Δbout, fool.  
TH: i'm saying that you're a new 'troll' that has never spoken to me before.  
WD: thΔt is correct, we hΔve never spoken before. i Δm somewhΔt glΔd thΔt you cΔn pick up on thΔt much.  
TH: whatever.  
WD: i suggest you stΔrt tΔlking to me in Δ more polite mΔnner, Δs i will soon be becoming Δ very importΔnt Δspect in your life.  
TH: how so?  
WD: i shΔll be helping you Δlong with this gΔme you Δre pΔrticipΔting in, Δs i hΔve just, Δlmost, completed the very sΔme gΔme.  
TH: what do you mean by 'almost'?  
WD: the mΔin ΔntΔgonist from your reΔlm seemed to hΔve interfered with our own session. Δs second in commΔnd to our leΔder, who i will not tΔlk Δnymore Δbout, i will tΔke chΔrge in helping you. even though i despise every lΔst one of you, i will Δbide by my moirΔil's wishes Δnd tΔke chΔrge.  
TH: what the fuck's a 'moirail'?  
WD: this is Δbsurd, how do you not know whΔt Δ moirΔil is. surely you hΔve some intelligence into the four quΔdrΔnts? every being does.  
TH: quadrants? quadrants of what?  
WD: humΔns, do not hΔve quΔdrΔnts? thΔt is ludicrous, then whΔt do you hΔve?  
TH: of what? i don't know what you're talking about, speak my language, man.  
WD: i Δm femΔle, never Δddress me Δs Δnything other.  
TH: oh, sorry, you just don't sound like a girl.  
WD: pleΔse Δttempt to be more cΔreful in the future.  
TH: sorry :(   
WD: now, ignoring the fΔct thΔt humΔns Δre strΔnge creΔtures thΔt don't hΔve even the bΔsics of love  
TH: wait, what? love? where'd that come from?  
WD: never mind, it is not whΔt's importΔnt here.  
TH: so, what is the point of you trolling me?   
WD: i suppose thΔt it is just Δ wΔrning thΔt i will be communing with you further in the future, you hΔve been wΔrned.  
WD: i shΔll tΔke my leΔve now.

walingDarkness [WD] ceased trolling twistingHailstorms [TH]

What...? But before i could even finish that thought, another internet troll begins doing exactly that, trolling me,

ferociousCanine [FC] began trolling twistingHailstorms [TH]

FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ hello!!!!  
TH: wow, what the fuck is that supposed to be?  
FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ is what suppawsed to be? ʋ❍?❍ʋ  
TH: that weird emoticon, what is it?  
FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ that's my face, silly!!!   
TH: is that supposed to be a dog or something?  
FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ yesssss!!!!   
TH: wow your handle is really misleading you are not ferocious at all.   
FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ i can be when i really want to be!  
TH: somehow, i don't believe you.  
FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ heeheehee!  
TH: so what did YOU want?  
FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ like any normal troll, i want to play!  
TH: no, normal trolls just want to harass people, not play.  
TH: unless that's what you mean by play.  
TH: if it is you're a sick fuck.  
FC: ʋ❍Д❍ʋ   
FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ that's not furry nice ʋ❍n❍ʋ  
TH: what is with you and all these emoticons?  
FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ are they annoying you?  
TH: yes, actually.  
FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ then you can say you're getting furry,  
FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ EMOTICONal about them. Γʋ-ᴥ❍ʋΓ  
TH: wow.  
TH: what even was that.  
TH: wait, i don't even want to know.  
TH: by you little freak.

twistingHailstorm [TH] ceased being trolled by ferociousCanine [FC]

Suddenly i understand nothing, what is even going on with these stupid internet trolls these days.


	4. 4

I flop down on my bed and moan, what even the hell was going on? And where the hell did mum go? This is starting to become really stressful, i need to cool off. And by that i mean warm up because i need to relieve this stress and the only way i can do that is by punching something. I switch from my leather gloves to my spiky ones, shoving the other ones in my pocket and heading down to the basement. A punching bag hangs from the roof, the chain is kind of rusted, but it's held for the past three years. I'm a gymnast, and as Sara said before she's the one that got me into it when we were, like, seven or something. I tend to like to punch things, or people on occasion if they piss me off, and put holes in them, that's why i have these spiky gloves. They won't penetrate the skin of the punching bag but it nearly does. 

I slam my fist into the black sack and it swings back a fair way, it pendulums back in my direction and i beat it again and again. After a while my arms begin to feel like jelly and i sit down and take a breather, not feeling as stressed as i was before, but still somewhat. I can feel tears prickling at the back of my eyes, but i refuse to let them fall. I roll my eyes and laugh, standing back up again and heading back upstairs. I head towards the bathroom and throw a wet towel on my face, scrubbing at my eyes and wiping all the sweat away. I take a deep breath before heading back towards my room, my spiked gloves still on my hands. I can’t be bothered taking them off.

wagingDreams  began pestering twistingHailstorms [TH] 

WD: Tina, there is something you must see. Outside. It’s black and incredibly ugly.  
TH: y u so racist?   
WD: No, Tina, that’s not what I mean. It’s not skin colour I mean, what I am saying is that it’s literally jet black, and I really do not think it has skin at all. It seems to be a shell of sorts.  
TH: okay, i’ll check it out then.

I hop off the chair and crack my knuckles; maybe it’s something i can beat up. I head outside and look around. Sara is a liar; there isn’t one there are three. Well, she was right in her description, they are black and hideous, and their heads are shaped like a bird’s, not to mention the fiery look in their eyes.. A small smile cracks onto my lips, i really think they are something i can fight. Good, i’ve been looking for a good fight for a while. The closest one waddles up to me and bares it fangs. I smirk at it and it lunges towards me, claw fingers outstretched. I pull my elbow back and then thrust my fist forwards, the spikes in my gloves penetrating the shell and jolting my arm. Shit that kinda hurt. It falls to the ground and cradles its cheek, and then snarls up at me. I grab its arm and pull it back up, and then hit it square in the forehead. Using both my fists, i give it an extreme beating, and after a while it just stops and doesn’t move.  
“hey.” I say and blink a few times. “hey, wake up.” I kick it with my boot, and suddenly it explodes into weirdly coloured shapes. “What. The fuck.” I crouch down next to the nearest big and rest my hand just above it, and just like that it disappears. After i hesitantly walk up to the other ones, they disappear too. The other black creatures look at me, and i crack my knuckles and they scamper back. “Yeah, that’s what i thought.” I chuckle and stretch. That’s when i noticed something else the thing dropped, a deck of strange looking cards. I crouch down to the ground spread them across the ground, i count five and collect them, standing back up. Not moments later they disappear and reappear, spread out in the air in front of me. “Oh, wow.” Is all i say. Writing on the top of each card reads ‘empty’ in white writing and i cock and eyebrow at them. My eyes flick to the gloves in my pocket and then back to the first card and then back again. Curiously, i take the gloves out and hold it towards the card. And then, just like the cards did before, they disappear and reappear as an image inside the card. 

“Holy shit yes.” 

I reach for the gloves again and they come out easily in my hands. With a beaming smile on my face i put them back in the card and take step back. I investigate further and find out if i wave my hand the cards disappear, and if i wave it again they reappear. “Holy shit this is so cool shit yes.” Just as i was about to run inside, i’m ambushed by the other two black creatures. My fists flail wildly at them, and i manage to flog one in the head pretty bad, distracting it for a moment and allowing me to be able to fight the second fully. With all my force, i swing my fist forwards and plow it straight in the head, sending it flying back a couple of metres. I swing around and my other fist flies forwards into the already wounded thing, and just like the first one, it explodes into a bunch of colourful, candy like shapes. I run up to the other one and begin beating it mercilessly, until it also dies. I run around ‘collecting’ (that’s the word i’m gonna use to say that) the shapes and smile. 

Shit this game is fun.

I really hope this isn’t a dream it is the most fun i’ve had in ages. I shield my eyes and stare up at the sky, the clouds shift around with the wind and the ice blue sky seems like it’s just that, frozen like ice. It’s mystical and wonderful and magical and there is no doubt this is a dream DAMN. But the thing is, it feels so real, how could a dream feel like this? I’ll just go with it, i guess, enjoy it while i can. Suddenly something emerges from the sky, a table like thing, and i step out of the way for Sara to set the weird thing down. 

I go right ahead and investigate it; it has a keyboard and a slot, and a red and green light. This looks like machinery from the future. I run my hand over the keyboard, my gloves barely touching the buttons and i smile further. I hear something like footstep behind me and a clack, i swing around and connect my spiked fist to the black things face, damn these things are everywhere. It takes another hit to the head and an elbow to the chest and also a kick in the gut to destroy it. I gather up the stuff that explodes from it, and then head back inside. 

WD: I am about to deploy this strange machine that you seem to have enough ‘grist’ for now.  
WD: Yes, keep destroying those things they seem to give you more of this grist. I have feeling we’re going to need this strange matter.  
WD: You certainly are stronger than I first thought you were.  
WD: Holy shivers, it only takes you a few swings to destroy them.  
WD: I had you wrong I thought you were just being over confident in your abilities.  
WD: I flipping apologise.  
TH: thanks i think. :/  
WD: Oh, you’re back. Congratulations on beating those imps I think the faq called them.  
WD: Especially when it was two on one, that seemed incredibly unfair to me.  
TH: pff, it was nothing. i like beating shit up.  
WD: As I’ve seen.  
WD: Okay so I am just about to enter the game, I shall speak to you soon.  
TH: that’s alright, i gotta troll to deal with anyways.  
WD: Poor you.  
TH: seeya.

walingDarkness [WD] began trolling twistingHailstorms [TH]

WD: you hΔd to Δquire your sylladex?  
TH: you again.  
WD: yes, it is me ΔgΔin.  
TH: so, what did you want this time?  
WD: i Δm going to teΔch you how to properly use the mΔchines your server plΔyer hΔs set out for you.  
TH: go ahead, i’m willing to learn, if it’ll make my day any funner, that is.  
WD: i’m not quite sure whether it will, Δs i hΔve not experienced ‘fun’ in Δ number of sweeps.  
TH: what are sweeps?  
WD: thΔt, Δlong with quΔdrΔnts, i shΔll explΔin lΔter. right now, i need you to heΔd to the cruxtruder.  
TH: the thing with the big barrel, right?  
WD: yes.  
WD: Δnd then i wΔnt you to spin the wheel in order to releΔse Δ cruxite.  
TH: fine.

I head out to the cruxtruder and spin the little wheel. In fact i do it numerous times and a bunch of cylinders pop out. I grab them all and head back inside, as more instructions await me.

WD: excellent.  
WD: now, tΔke Δ dowel over to the totem lΔthe and screw it into the clΔmps.  
WD: heΔd over to the newest mΔchine Δnd tΔke one of your cΔptchΔlogue cΔrds… thΔt is to sΔy one of the cΔrds you obtΔined from thΔt imp, Δnd push it into the cΔrd slot.  
WD: punch the following code into the keyboΔrd.  
WD: f1047ΔΔr  
WD: by which i meΔn f107aar  
WD: Δnd hit the go button.  
WD: you cΔrd will be full of holes.  
WD: tΔke the cΔrd over to the lΔthe Δnd cΔrve the totem.  
WD: tΔke the newly cΔrved totem to the Δlchemiter Δnd hΔve it scΔn it.  
WD: hΔve ‘fun’ with whΔt it creΔtes, i’m sure it will come in hΔndy.

walingDarkness [WD] ceased trolling  
twistingHailstorms [TH]

I do as the crazy troll says, and the end product is this octagonal sheet of metal with a fan on the bottom, and also what seems like gas powered flame starter things. Whatever. What is this supposed to do? I drop it on the ground and jump on it, useless piece of- whoa! I suddenly find myself hovering above the ground and struggling to maintain balance. But once i find my feet, i understand what it is.

“I have a mother fucking _hover board_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a fanventure going it's much better and i probably won't update the fic anyways.
> 
>  
> 
> [Glitchstuck](http://mspfanventures.com/?s=3816&p=1)


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I can't update. How many months ago did I edit this?
> 
> And after a long wait, I present to you...  
> A short as shit chapter!

Ten minutes later I find myself being thje master of hover boarding. I suppose that troll isn't so bad after all, but I wonder how they knew that code. After a while I captchalogue the board, right now I have a lot of stuff to do and a bunch of imps to beat up. For now, I settle for heading inside and thanking this troll.

TH: yo thanks for the board, it's pretty sweet.   
WD: i Δm unsure Δs to how Δ boΔrd cΔn be 'sweet', Δs i hΔve never ΔctuΔlly, ever, tΔsted Δ boΔrd.  
TH: no I mean, like... okay let me put it this way. it's a really awsome board, and guess thanks.  
WD: i see. but it is not me you should be thΔnking, but my cohort who designed Δnd creΔted the boΔrd.  
TH: oh, well, thank them for me would ya?  
WD: i suppose i could comply.  
TH: oh hold on someone else is bothering me now.

fallaciousBeginning [FB] began trolling  twistingHailstorms [TH]

FB: Your 7hanks is accep7ed C:D  
TH: whoa, so you're the one who made the hoverboard?  
FB: Well, 7echnically yes, bu7, i7 wasn'7 EXAC7LY me.  
TH: what? so it was you but not you?  
FB: Pu7 more simply, yes.  
TH: right, because that makes sense and all.  
FB: You'll unders7and a li77le la7er. I7 was confusing for me a7 firs7, 700.  
TH: right. anyway, i have a question for all of you people.  
TH: why the hell are you typing like that?  
FB: I suppose you are 7alking abou7 our quirks.  
FB: Well, you see, all 7rolls, well okay mos7, have a par7icular 7yping pa77ern, some of 7hem 7ake i7 from real life speech impairmen7s, o7hers are jus7 made up 7hings 7ha7 occur 7o 7ha7 7roll.  
TH: ... right.  
TH i probs should go...  
FB: Yes you probably should, especially since wha7's coming.  
TH: what?  
FB: Byyyyye C;P

fallaciousBeginning [FB] ceased trolling twistingHailstorms [TH]

I look out my window, and in the distance I can see a large black dot, which takes the shape of an imp. I swallow thickly as it gets closer and closer, and soon find out it is no imp.

WD: Tina, you've seen what's coming.  
WD: This is going to be one hell of a challenge.  
WD: Good luck.

wagingDreams [WD] ceased pestering  twistingHailstorms


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Is Update

I precariously step outside, sneaking out behind the thing hoping to surprise attack it maybe... In which ended in failure as the monster noticed me out of the corner of it's eyes and roared. I tried to keep the shaking of my entire body to a minimum, but that's just another failure to add to my list. The shadow of its fist shrouded me, I screamed and jumped out of the way just as it came down, shuddering the earth around me. I could soon feel my feet pounding on the ground, intending to reach the safety of my house. I slam the door shut, heart racing in my chest, and I could hear a dinging sound coming from my room. I race down the hall, maybe I could get Sara to save my ass. But no, it was that troll again.

WD: i believe I hΔve some helpful Δdvice for you  
WD: combine your gloves with something useful  
WD: you will see Δ code on the bΔck of your cΔptchalogue cΔrds  
WD: Δfter you cΔpture something useful, punch the cΔrds using the mΔchine thΔt wΔs recently deployed for you.  
WD: mΔke sure to tΔke the item out first.  
WD: Δfter you hΔve succeeded thΔt, tΔke both the cΔrds Δnd put them both in the totem lΔthe.  
WD: tΔke thΔt totem to the Δlchemiter Δnd you will hΔve Δ new, unique item.  
TH: you haven't been wrong yet, i'll take your advice.  
TH: oh god if I'm not already dead I'm going to die.

The first item that comes to mind is the hover board that's already in the cards. I take a deep breath, twice, three times, then bolt out the door to the punchy thingy. I take both items out of the cards before I enter the code and punch them, running as fast as I can, head to the carving thing then to the alchemi-thingy-majig. I can see the giant imp thing out of the corner of my eye, and it seems it's been distracted by something. A pair of green, spiky gloves appear on the large, circular panel, I take them and notice they have a blue light that looks similar to that of the bottom of the hoverboard...  
I put them on, jumping on the board and shakily head towards the monster. I think Sara's tossing items at it, as things mysteriously fly through the air at it. I tap with my heel on the board, making it fly faster and I pull my arm back. The ogre-like creature turns its head towards me, and I leap off the board, captchaloguing it and swinging my fist forwards. I hit it square between the eyes-  
"Ack!" I shout as a shockwave of some sort throws me a fair distance back, and the creature topples over, bursting into a pile of grist stuff. 

I scramble in the air, arms flailing as the ground quickly approaching. Whilst flailing, my hands are thrown down... and I stop. The palms of my hands facing the ground, the air below them looking similarly like heat waves. My eyes flick from left to right and slowly close my fists, which in turn slowly lowers me to the ground.  
"So.. does that mean that..." I raise my fist to the alchemiter I think it's called, and uncurl my fingers. It becomes shrouded in the heat wave-like substance, my arm begins to rise. And it rises with it. I close my fist once more and the item drops to the ground. "Whoa." I look at my hands, stupidly opening them as I'm knocked to the ground. "Okay. That was dumb." 

I stand up, closing my fists, and then tilt my head as I hear quiet footprints from behind me. I swing around and find a few imps scamping towards me. I throw my open hand at them and they all fly back about a hundred metres, skipping across the ground. I run up to them and give them all a good kick each, picking them up using the telekinetic gloves, and throwing them to where the large ogre thing landed. Speaking of which I should collect the grist. I follow through, and after I have collected all of it, including the stuff the imps gave, I sigh and fall to the ground. 

It's been a pretty epic day. 


	7. Chapter 7

I let out a deep sigh and slowly take my gloves off. As soon as they peel off my hands, the on the palm of them dims then fades altogether. I store them in my sylladex where I can easily access them, and realise I'm almost out of cards. I head back inside, firstly thanking the troll who helped me create the gloves so I could beat the monster. That's the part I don't understand, trolls are meant to taunt and tease you, not help you and be reasonably friendly. They are mean, nasty people who plague the internet. I'm actually starting to doubt they're trolls after all, although one of them actually said they were trolls... and suddenly it occurs to me that our planet was just _destroyed_ by meteors. A wave of dread runs over me, before coming to the conclusion of _why_ this just occurred to me... How are these people contacting us if the Earth just died? There's got to be something behind this... Agh, my head hurts. I shake it off, and after I thank the 'troll' I go to Sara:

TH: i'm running low on cards, got any advice?  
WD: Yes, I encountered the same problem earlier.  
WD: Try captchaloguing one of your free cards and alchemising a pile of them. Keep doing that until you have an efficient amount of cards.  
TH: nice advice, i'll take it.  
WD: You're welcome.  
TH: i just scored an idea, i'll be back.

I unplug the computer, captchalogue it, then, firstly, taking Sara's advice, making another bunch of cards, before combining my normal gloves and computer. I create the "glove 'omatic", which allows the user to project a keyboard and a monitor, so I can talk on the go. I knew this was a good idea.  
"Sweet." I announce. When I go to head back inside to re plug-in my computer, I almost scream when I come face to face with my blue ghosty phoenix sprite thing.  
"CAW."  
"Agh!"  
"Hi Tina!"  
"Huh?" Wait, it can talk now?  
"I'm gunna be your guide now!"  
"Guide...?"  
"That's right! What would you like to know?"  
"Uh..."  
"Anything your heart desires about this game... well to a certain extent."  
"Um, okay... what is the actual point of this? This whole 'game' I mean..."  
"The point of this game is to create the genesis frog! A brief overview of the genesis frog perhaps"  
"Uh... okay?"  
"The genesis frog is essentially a 'universe frog.' You breed your frog, and this takes a wacky amount of time, grow 'em out into a giant frog, which holds your new universe. So the point of this game is to create a universe in which you become Gods of. Earth is actually part of one single universe, which somebody else created before you. Now, not only do you have to create the genesis frog, but you also have to beat the black king and queen, and, this bit is optional, God Tier!" Wow head rush.  
"Uh... Okaaaay... What's God Tier?"  
"That's when you reach your highest tier! It's your epic point where you become, essentially, immortal."  
"Wow that sounds pretty sweet... how do we get there?"  
"You have to die on your quest or crypt bed."  
"Wut."  
"You have to die on your quest or crypt bed."  
"I repeat, wut."  
"How many times must I repeat it until you understand, you have to die on your quest or crypt bed."  
"No I mean, like, why _die_?"  
" It's a crucial part into becoming a God. CAW"  
"Okay... how about a subject change? What are these teal rings above my house?"  
"They're your gates. You pass through them to move on in your land. Your server player must build up to them using the technology they have been given. You must do it with your client player's house as well." He pauses for a moment, before continuing with "I must take my leave now."  
"What... why?"  
"I'm a damn bird, I have flying urges. Bye!" And with that he disappears right before my eyes.  
"Right." I say... and not mere seconds after, my gloves start making funny noises, and I click my fingers to open the computer screen.

ferociousCanine [FC] began trolling twistingHailstorms [TH]

FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ are you going to yell at me this time?  
FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ you were really ruff befur.  
TH: well, i'm sorry. i didn't realise you guys were actually trying to help me.  
FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ ʋ❍U❍ʋ yay!!!  
FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ okay, furst thing you should do is make some more communication devices.   
FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ you should have at least five communication devices at all times.  
TH: what, why?  
FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ *shrugs* words of the wise.  
TH: okaaaaay...  
TH: but last time you 'trolled' me you said you wanted to play...  
FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ yeah but nyeh  
TH: right...  
FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ well i suppawse the only ofur thing i should tail you is that one of my furiends is going to visit you soon... she's nice but she's become a lot weirder and cheerfuller as of late... (she used to be really shy and never used to talk to anypawdy except one of my ofur furiends.)  
FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ ...  
FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ appawrently she just disappeared...  
FC: ʋ❍ᴥ❍ʋ have fun!

And as if right on cue, somebody behind me says "hi!" I jump and spin around. A tall woman with long black, wavy hair with a lock of green fringe over her left eye, with a casual looking outfit on. A hood that stretches way down and at least two metres behind her and a purple cloud like pattern embedded on her chest. But the features that really caught my eye were the grey skin and the candy corn like horns that stretched down her pointy cheekbones to her chin. My eyes widen in shock, and I take a step back.  
"I'm Marina, it's nice to meet you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara POV and hello first guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait... again

Sara gazes into the rich red sky, sweat trickling down the side of her face. A meteor shower had started mere moments ago and she starts to regret finding this apocolyptic game. The town in which her home resides in had joined her in staring up at the sky, except they stared for a completely different reason. They had no idea what was going on. And she has a feeling they never will. She inhales deeply before letting out a sigh, and heading back inside her house. Mark had already set everything up, and, by watching Tina, learned some valuble information on how to use them. First she pesters Mark to toss one of her dining chairs on the cruxtruder, which bounces off the lid and narrowly misses her. She grabs one of the cylinders, after she'd been given her punched card, and heads to the totem lathe. A lime green, seisure producing sphere bounces around after her, darting from left to right, up and down. She sighs and, while waiting for her cylinder to be carved, heads over to her pet bird's cage. He's a snow white wren, lightning quick when he's flying normally. She doesn't keep his cage shut, there's no point. She believes he's some sort of galactic species, an alien or something. He can disappear in a flash of green, teleporting. She calls him Deiren, short for 'Deity Wren'. She can't remember how she got him, it was so long ago. But the thing is he never left, well he did, but, only for an hour at most. What she means is that he never left _permanently_. 

She puts her hand inside the cage, and Deiren jumps onto her finger, cocking his head to the side. He whistles to her, and she smiles at him and sighs. Then that damned sphere flashes over her head, and Deiren ruffles his feathers in shock, giving a loud screech before jumping off Sara's finger and attacking the sphere.  
"Ah!' Sarah shouts as there's a flash of lime green engulfing her. When she can finally see again, she sighs and thinks, _well, at least I don't have to worry about prototyping that thing anymore._ She heads back to the totem lathe, finding the totem fully carved. She takes it outside to the alchemiter, and is met by a screaming crowd. She looks up, and is almost overcome by fear at what she sees. A giant red ball in the sky, covered in flames. She shakes out of her daze, and heads towards the alchemiter once more, shoving past people who had probably gathered around to ponder what it was. It quickly reads it, then zaps an item onto the plate. She stares at it for a few moments before realising what it was. A dove, a green dove. Right. She grabs it and heads back inside, sitting down at her computer and has the [conversation they have already had](http://i.imgur.com/H9mMl97.png). She heads back down to the living room and glances at the cruxtruder, and then completely full-on staring at the countdown. There was less than twenty seconds left on it. She bolts back to her room to read the rest of the faq, but she doesn't make it, as she trips over a cord running across the hall. She lands on the dove, which breaks into several pieces, and winding herself. Not moments later she's engulfed in a huge flash of white just seconds before the meteor engulfs her town.

\--

Sara slowly pulls herself up, breathing in sharply, and as quick as she can, she heads outside. She's immediately hit with a wave of heat.

**Land of Skeleton and Lava**

The sky gradients vertically from a blood red to pure black, not a single star in the sky. Her yard is made entirely of bone, and a shiver runs down her spine. She takes a single step outside and looks around; there is nothing but a dead horizon as far as the eyes can see.  
"Sara?" She turns around to face her mother, who looks at her in shock. "What'd you do?" She looks at Sara as if she's seen something like this before. Befor Sara could answer, she hears a fluttering sound behind her, and bother her and her mother turn around. The house is full of black little bird-like critters. There were at least twenty of them. They both get into a fighting pose, and they all charge towards the two. All at once. Sara gets shoved aside into the frame of the door, hitting her head rather hard and making her see stars. But amidst the blur of her vision, she sees her mother attempting to fight them off, but there were too many of them. They knock her down and unconscious, and begins to drag her off.  
"M... um??" Sara blinks twice, and can barely pull herself up, before her mother is taken out of view.  
"Mum!" 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn the last time I update this was in _July_
> 
> Welp.
> 
> Well at least it's a longer chapter.

Dale holds his good luck charm in his fist, the house was rattling like crazy, and he had no idea what was going on. His charm had always given him serenity and kept him calm. It’s an amulet, an orange sun with incredible detail on it. It was a gift from his mother when he was only four years old. Sadly she died in a car crash a few days later… but that was the last thing on his mind right now. He pulls the amulet over his neck and runs out of his room, almost slipping as the house rattles again. He enters the living room to notice his father standing there in shock, but he tries his best to hide it.

He runs back up the stairs, and makes a direct right turn into the study. In the middle of the room was a machine with a barrel almost touching the roof. There was a small wheel connected to the barrel, so Dale climbs on the machine and begins to turn it. He sees the lid on it begin to move, but it doesn’t quite come off. There is obviously something pushing it as he turns the wheel. He supposes he needs to get the lid off some other way. 

He jumps down and grabs a wooden chair next to the bookcase, and with all the strength he has, tosses it at the lid. He ducks as both the chair splinters into bits and the lid flies off. An orange sphere begins to float out of the tube, and on the small screens, a countdown lights up. There’s ten minutes apparently until… something. Dale spins the wheel once more, the sphere dodging out of the way, and a cylinder object pops up. It’s a similar colour to the sphere thing, Dale jumps on the machine and pulls it out of the barrel, it’s terribly shiny. There’s also a card lying on the ground, and he spots it just out of the corner of his eye. He heads over to that and picks it up as well; it’s a holy card with an image in it. It almost looks like a cell phone… 

Dale heads to where he believes a third machine is, and he was correct. There was a long machine located in the porch. This machine had a clamp, a slot where something obviously has to be put, and a lever up the top. He sits the items down next to the clamp bit, and attempts to pull the lever, but it feels like it’s stuck or something. He looks at the card again, both sides, and then to the machine where the slot is… it’s about the right size for the card actually. He slips the card in, perfect. It was almost as if it was made for it or something. Two spikes protrude situated under the lever; he wonders whether they’re used to cut something, or something. He takes the cylinder in his hands, looks at the spikes, then back to the cylinder, and repeats for a number of times. He comes to the conclusion that he’s supposed to clamp this in there.

He does so, and then attempt to pull the lever again, and this time the machine starts up. After a few moments, the spikes slide down and begin to carve into the cylinder. It stops after a few more moments, and he takes the finished project. A totem. Well, he decides he’s figured out what the first two machines do, now to figure out the last one. He heads back to the lounge room; his dad has already left the premises. Dale examines the machine in as much depth as he possibly could, and figures he has no idea what the hell it does. The next thing he knows the sphere thing is in his face making like a buzzing sound, as if it were trying to talk to him. He takes off his necklace and begins waving it at it, trying to ward it off, he thinks that using that instead of his hands would prove more fruitful as it’s good luck, according to him. But instead of shooing it away, it collides with the sphere, and in a flash of white it disappears from his hand. He looks back up at the sphere, now, instead of having a strange pattern in the middle of it, it’s now the sun charm. He becomes a little annoyed at that, but continues on with the task at hand. He puts the totem on the small pedestal to check the rest of the machine out, to see if he can possibly figure out how it works. He hears a beeping and he turns around; a huge pole has broken through his roof, and comes back down and begins scanning the totem with a laser. 

Dale runs a hand through his hair, how is he going to explain this to his father? There’s now a huge hole in the roof. Something pops up on the larger platform. A box, like what a new phone normally comes in. The lid pops open, and then tips over, revealing the same thing that was in the card. The box disappears and he grabs the phone. There were two buttons on it; a call button and an end call button. Out of curiosity, he presses the call button, and puts it to his ear. He hears a robotic voice which said,  
“You have twelve seconds. Please end the call.” Dale pulls a quizzical face and continues to listen. “You have eleven seconds. Please end the call. You have ten seconds. Please end the call.” They were talking extremely fast, but Dale decides to do what the voice says, pressing the end call button. It shatters into a million pieces and he’s covered in a flash of white.

**Land of Cogs and Emeralds**

Dale exits the house, looking around, mesmerised. It’s dark, as if he were in a cave, with the odd green light source scattered across the walls. There was an eerily creaking sound, like gears turning. The air smelt sweet, like somebody was cooking something sugary. The green lights flicker on the tin roof, and the sound of water dripping echoes in the distance, It was quiet… But not too quiet that it was _silent._

He thinks he’ll like this place.


	10. Author Note

So I'm putting this on hiatus (I suppose it was already) because I just can't find the time to write out chapters anymore. My life is currently occupied between my fanvenures (if you really wanna know what happened post-retconning this fic go read that) and just overall life stuff. So yeah, as soon as I can find enough time and enough motivation to write stuff, maybe I'll update this fic, but that's very unlikely. But thanks for reading this far.


End file.
